Tanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara san
by Zerou
Summary: Sebuah kotak terbungkus warna merah, berpita hijau dan menindih sepatu sekolahnya di dalam loker. Itulah hadiah dariku. Oneshot.


**Thanks to: Sorarin and noiha-chan (berkat repiunya di Ame ga Furu, saia jadi semangat bikin fic lagi, udah mulai males2an meski ampir deadline.)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GaaHina (pasti ada yang suka 'kan?)**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei yang punya Naruto.**

* * *

--

**Tanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara-san**

_**by Kobayakawa Zerou**_

--

**GREEK...**

Lembar pintu menggeser otomatis. Pemberitahuan pemberhentian gerbong-gerbong telah bergema sejak beberapa menit lalu. Gerombolan manusia melangkah melewati pembatas antara kereta dengan peron. Gerbong yang barusan penuh mulai mengalir sunyi.

Sebagian yang kemuar merupakan anak-anak mengenakan seifuku. Jaket maupun syal masih membalut tubuh mereka. Meski butiran salju tidak jatuh memukul permukaan bumi, hawa dingin terus menderu. Beberapa terlihat memasukkan jemarinya pada saku untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Ada pula yang tetap bersemangat walau diterpa hembusan udara beku.

Remaja laki-laki bersemangat itu menemukan sosok sahabatnya. Ia menghampiri dan merangkul tiba-tiba.

"Ohayou, Gaara!" sapa remaja berambut jabrik itu. Sengiran selalu melekat di wajahnya. Orang yang disapa itu menoleh, ia melepas earphone-nya. Warna pirang melumuri kepala si penyapa. Biru langit iris dan tiga pasang goresan di pipi, ciri-ciri khas sahabatnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto," balas Gaara singkat, kemudian mematikan Ipod-nya. Naruto memperlihatkan sengiran gembira pada wajah sedatar papan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Mereka menggerakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari stasiunsembari bergurau bersama––secara sepihak.

"Ohayou, Gaara-senpai. Anoo..." sapa suara tinggi yang muncul dari sisi luar Gaara. Gaara melengos ke arah pemanggilnya. Sosok perempuan manis dengan garis-garis merah malu terpoles di pipi. Ia tidak sendiri namun bersama gadis lain yang kemudian menepuk pelan punggungnya, terlihat seperti tengah menyemangati.

"Ini..." Tangan gadis itu terjulur ke arah pemuda tanpa alis, "Tanjoubi omedetou-!" Wajah serupa gurita rebus tertunduk menatap trotoar sedangkan temannya mengeluarkan aura terima-atau-kubunuh. Naruto sempat bergidik dengan hawa seakan mencabut nyawanya itu. Gaara sendiri tak mengacuhkan itu. Ia mengambil benda berbungkus rapi plus pita dari gadis yang sepertinya adalah fansnya, "Arigatou..."

Kepala yang tertunduk dalam itu terangkat. Warna mukanya menampakkan ekspresi senang tercampur kaget, lalu ia melakukan ojigi, "Do itashimashite, Gaara-senpai! Sumimasen!". Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menyambut lengan temannya dan menyeret pergi dari hadapan Gaara. Mungkin genangan darah akan melekat di tanah jika gadis itu tidak buru-buru menghilang. Daya sebar feromon laki-laki itu terlalu kuat.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau ulang tahun, Gaara. Happy birthday~! Entar istirahat siang makan-makan, lho traktir..." ujar Naruto yang tampak akan meneteskan liurnya. Seulas garis tipis senyuman-tak-tampak diperlihatkan Gaara, yang mungkin menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya namun Naruto malah tidak memergoki air muka jejaka itu. Gaara pun menarik resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong. Lalu benda itu dimasukkan pada kantong yang baru ia keluarkan. Naruto terkekeh geli. "Hahaha~, tak kusangka seorang Gaara mempersiapkan itu!"

Merasa tak suka reaksi laki-laki berisik itu, Gaara memuntahkan alasannya, "Temari-nee yang suruh bawa."

"Dia sudah menduga apa yang terjadi, ne?" lanjut Naruto.

"Mungkin."

Babak selanjutnya merupakan keheningan milik Gaara. Naskah penuh monolog telah dikuasai Naruto dan sebagai dialog adalah persetujuan atau penolakan dari Gaara. Sepanjang langkah, mereka selalu saja berjumpa dengan rekan-rekan sekolah, saling manyapa dan hal penting adalah ucapan semangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ini dariku dan Ino."

"Untukku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun. Tidak ada bagian untukmu."

"Hei, Gaara. Met ultah, ya? Aku tunggu traktirannya," ucap Sai lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Osh! Gaara, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga berbahagia! Ini hadiah dariku! Cocok untuk pemuda bersemangat sepertimu!"

"Happy b'day. Ini hadiah buatmu, semoga kau menyukainya," ujar Shino sambil menyerahkan kado pada Gaara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara. Ada hadiah dariku dan Tenten."

"Nanti jam istirahat siang kutunggu di kantin. Happy b'day," ucap Chouji, di sampingnya terdapat Shikamaru, "Hoahmm.... selamat, yah..."

Pada kantong yang tergantung di tangan Gaara, kini telah penuh bungkusan rapi dengan beragam motif kertas pembungkusannya. Mulai dari warna kelam hingga warna pastel yang cocok untuk wanita. Bawaannya bertambah.

**Rrr... rrr...**

Saku celananya bergetar pelan. Dirogohnya sisi kanan kantong celananya dan mendapati sebuah handphone. Tampaknya satu pesan masuk dalam inbox-nya. Dibukanya pesan itu dengan cepat dan membacanya, tak lupa Naruto yang memiliki rasa-penasaran-lebih ikut mengejanya.

**_Omedetou_**

"Apa-apaan itu? Emangnya si Teme gak bisa bilang lebih banyak lagi?"

"Biar saja, Naruto. Sasuke 'kan memang begitu."

Dua laki-laki kontras itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Babak ketiga senda gurau mereka dimulai kembali.

Ketika telah mencapai gerbang Shinobi Koukou, pundak mereka dihantam ringan dari belakang. Bersamaan keduanya memutar leher mereka. Didapatnya sosok laki-laki bercoretan segitiga di wajahnya, memakai gakuran yang sama dan seekor binatang peliharaan mengikutinya.

"Guk!" Senyum lebar diperlihatkan laki-laki itu, "Yoo, Naruto, Gaara. Tumben kau berangkat pagi, Naruto, biasanya kan ntar habis bel. Dan Gaara, selamat yah? Perutku siap menerima traktiran." Pupilnya beralih ke kantong yang dibawa Gaara.

"Dari siapa aja tuh? Banyak amat..."

"Macam-macam. Kita buka saja nanti waktu jam-nya Kakashi-sensei."

"Wew~ Gaara dah ketularan Naruto, nih..."

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba si bau anjing?"

Perkelahian kecil penuh celaan terjadi di lingkup dua bocah yang seakan tak pernah dewasa itu. Terus berlangsung hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan loker sepatu. Masing-masing membuka pintu kecil itu dan mengganti sepatu mereka, umpatan-umpatan kecil belum selesai antara Naruto dan Kiba.

Gaara hanya diam memaklumi. Saat lokernya dibuka, sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus warna merah bermotif manis dan berpita hijau menindih sepatunya. Selembar kartu ucapan menimpa kotak itu. Deretan kata tersulam di atasnya.

**_Tanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara-san_**

Segaris lengkung bahagia melekat di paras laki-laki itu. Ia tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di sana. Goresan huruf itu, dia tahu. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Ayo, ke kelas."

Duo biang keributan akhirnya menyelesaikannya dalam satu juluran lidah Naruto dan gonggongan Akamaru. Lalu, mereka mengikuti Gaara. Dan di balik loker sepatu trio itu, terbentuk garis kebahagiaan pada sosok gadis berambut indigo dan beriris lavender. Merah muda memoles pipinya, lalu ia berjalan pelan mengikuti laki-laki tadi untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

**--**

**.fin.**

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

***Omake:**

"Hei, Gaara. Ayo, buka kadonya!"

"Sabar, Kiba. Ini juga mau kumulai, nih."

Dimulailah ritual menguliti kertas pembungkus kotak-kotak yang ada di kantong Gaara. Pertama, dari gadis pertama tadi. Segala komentar justru terucap dari para rekannya.

"Wow! Sapu tangan merah darah gini kalo mimisan gak ketara, yah?"

"Hei, dari Sakura-chan sama Ino malah barbel motif bunga bangkai."

"Dari Shino justru kumbang langka, lho!"

"Kalo ini malah foto diri plus kalimat 'Kiss me, please'. Hahaha~."

"Lihat, deh dari Neji ama Tenten, salep penumbuh alis. Apaan tuh?"

Jemari mereka terus menguliti hingga akhirnya tersisa satu.

"Ini... dari Lee."

"Apaan isinya?"

"Ini..."

Seluruh orang yang mengikuti ritual itu kaget. Gaara langsung memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas––tak peduli apa akibatnya dengan membawa hadiah yang ia dapat dari lokernya. Setelah itu tawa membahana menyebar memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Gaara pasti pantes pake ini."

"Iya, pasti. Gak ada yang lebih cocok selain dia. Ini kan..."

.

.

.

"Cosplay maid bergaya lolita gothic."

**~end ***dicekik pake Shukaku*

---------------------

***natap hasil***

HAH?! Apa-apaan in?! ***lari ke pojokan* *nyedot ingus* *ditabok***

Wew~ ini gara-gara saking pinginnya bikin fanfic di hari spesialnya-nya Gaara, padahal masih sibuk nulis Ame ga Furu yang makin dekat aja ama deadline. ***nyiapin benang string***

Ah! Pokoknya, intinya...

**Tanjoubi Omedetou, Gaachappyon~! _*dilempar istana pasir*_**

**2009.01.19**

**~Zerou**


End file.
